Wouldn't Want To Disappoint
by ExpertPlasma
Summary: 'I just… didn't think my own flesh and blood would attack me like that' Rose said, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill. She wasn't upset at her physical injuries. It was the principle of being attacked by her own flesh and blood, that had her visibly distraught". (Rose/Scorpius).


**''I just… didn't think my own flesh and blood would attack me like that'' Rose said, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill. She wasn't upset at her physical injuries. It was the principle of being attacked by her own flesh and blood, that had her visibly distraught". (Rose/Scorpius).**

 **Cover Art by Isuani: deviantart*dot*com/art/Scorpius-and-Rose-364095703**

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP_**

Rose Weasley was used to crazy things happening around Hogwarts. It came with the territory. Especially with her cousins playing practical jokes constantly; she had to be on her toes. For the past four years, she'd been able to avoid trouble despite her cousins, and brother for that matter, because of all the time spent studying in the library, or in the common room. It successfully kept her out of trouble and got her excellent grades, so the lack of company she could accept. _At least; that's what she told herself._

However, it seemed she'd found herself in big trouble. Because right now her brother Hugo was pointing his wand at her. In the middle of the corridor. With quite a crowd around her. _Yet he didn't seem to care._

Her hand was on her wand, however it was still in her pocket. Both of them had been frozen; one in pure anger and one in pure confusion. _And fear._

''Hugo, put the wand away'' Rose said calmly. She wasn't really in any position to order him about. She knew she couldn't draw her wand in time. _She didn't want him to know that._

''You went to a Slytherin party!'' he snarled. Rose sighed. She had gone to a party in the Slytherin common room yesterday. In her defence, there were quite a few Hufflepuffs there was well, and a handful of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor people too. _Not that she needed a defence. Hell; I'm in Ravenclaw. They're not my arch nemesis or whatever the heck the_ Gryffindors _call their 'rivalry' with Slytherins._

''And what's wrong with that?'' she asked calmly. She was trying hard to maintain a tough exterior but internally she was actually quite nervous. Her brother was two years her senior. _And quite proficient in DADA._

''It's…. It's… A slytherin party'' he spluttered out angrily, raising his wand higher. Rose still didn't try to draw her wand. _I know what's wrong in his eyes._

''Just because it's a party in the Slytherin common room doesn't mean it's all Slytherin members there'' Rose snapped. ''I'd say half the people who turned up weren't even slytherin''. _Rough estimate._

''Bullshit!'' Hugo roared. _Ah shit._

''You didn't even get invited so you don't know'' Rose said softly, hoping he'd mirror her calm attitude. ''I still don't see the problem here; you shouldn't judge people just because of their house''. _Not sure if being calm will stop this becoming a duel._

''What, like you!'' Hugo hissed. _I'm such a hypocrite._

''My mind's been changed recently; last night reaffirmed that'' Rose offered in response. _I probably shouldn't mention that if was also heavily down to a certain somebody._

''Change it back'' was the, frankly, pathetic response from Hugo, was by now visibly fuming.

''No. You don't have any right to change my opinion to match yours. I'd heard Slytherin were being nicer to the other houses this year. I got the invite; I used it. I had a good time. I found out that they are indeed nicer. And frankly, I don't need to explain myself to _you_ '' Rose snapped, hissing that last word. Turning her back on her brother, she stalked away. _Need to get out of this damn crowd._

And then it happened. Hugo took a step toward her and roared: ''Stupefy!''. Rose turned, her wand drawn, but it was too late. Rose hit the ground. Hard.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. The crowd was motionless. Rose was lying on the floor, completely still, and Hugo was now just staring at his wand. In surprise of what he'd done.

And then, someone from the crowd decide to make themselves known.

''You self-centred, ignorant, selfish bastard!'' roared Scorpius Malfoy, walking into the circle that had formed around them. His wand drawn but held to his side.

Everyone in the crowd exchanged murmurs. _A Malfoy defending a Weasley._

''You can hardly talk you death eater spawn'' Hugo hissed. ''You turned me against your sister!'' _He's gone mental._

''You did that yourself; I didn't force you to force your bigotry on Rose'' Scorpius hissed back, visibly fuming. _What they don't know is as far more angry at him attacking Rose than insulting my family._

''You are a foul, insolent, obnoxious, conniving-'' Hugo began, but was fiercely interrupted by Scorpius.

''At least I don't turn on my own family!''

''At least I have a family''

Scorpius stared at Hugo for a few seconds, before looking away. With the atmosphere still tense and with no one else seemingly willingly to do anything, Scorpius turned around and walked swiftly over to Rose.

He knelt down beside her, and in a seemingly rare act of kindness, checked her over to see if she was okay.

She wasn't. Rose had hit the ground on her front, so when Scorpius checked her head, all he saw was a shallow layer of blood. She'd definitely broken her nose.

''Ah what's the matter; does the cold hearted bastard finally care about someone!'' Hugo taunted, noticing a flash of panic heading across

Scorpius looked up from Rose, and saw red. Yeah, he knew Hugo was angry. But he'd blatantly attacked someone, and the teachers still hasn't turned up. _He hasn't just hurt anyone; he's hurt Rose._

Hugo stepped back. He'd never seen a look of such anger and hatred on anyone's face before. _At least, directed at him._

The first sounds of noise went through the crowd; the general consensus that something must be seriously wrong for Scorpius to be worried about Rose. _They weren't far off the truth._

And then a beam of red light shot out of Scorpius' wand and smashed against Hugo before he could react. Scorpius had shot a nonverbal spell. A nonverbal

Hugo also hit the ground, hard. But Scorpius didn't care. He quickly turned his attention back to Rose, who was currently unconscious and bleeding still.

The crowd was stunned, but quickly started clapping. But Scorpius didn't pay any attention. He was afraid to lift her head up in case in sped up the breathing. He cursed silently.

''What's going on here!'' came out a loud cry. It was Professor McGonagall. She moved into the centre, and immediately didn't know what to think. Hugo and Rose Weasley were unconscious. Scorpius Malfoy _(of all people)_ was attempting to tend to her, clearly worried about her.

''Professor; Rose here needs urgent medical attention'' Scorpius said, ignoring the surprised reactions from the crowd and the Professor's annoyed look at not being answered. _She's got a cut on her forehead. Shit._

''Malfoy-'' McGonagall began, but she was interrupted. ''With all due respect here, I think the priority here should be the student who's bleeding out unconscious''.

The crowd dispersed instantly, students rushed away, not wanting to be involved. It went as a blur for Scorpius. He was rushed up McGonagall's office so the latter could work out what the hell had gone on… Rose and Hugo were taken to the

 ** _EPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEP_**

Darkness.

Voices.

Darkness.

Voices.

Darkness.

Voices.

Light.

Voices.

With a start and a cough, Rose awoke. Spluttering, she winced in pain as she tried to sit up.

''Rose!'' came a voice. Rose turned to the left and saw Lily and Albus.

''How long was I-'' was the immediate response from Rose.

''You just got hurt, Rose. Give yourself a minute'' Lily reprimanded.

Rose waited for what seemed to be a minute, looking around the room and trying to move her limbs.

''So, how long was I out for''

Albus sighed. ''An hour or so''. Hugo woke up a while ago, he's being chewed out by McGonagall.

Rose nodded: ''I'm going to bloody kill him'' (she said), before taking in fully what was said. ''Wait. Wake up. I didn't… He knock-''.

''Scorpius, you know, Malfoy, went mental. He argued with Hugo for about a minute and then attacked him'' Lily said, clarifying.

''He what!'' Rose said, surprised, blushing slightly.

Lily noticed her blushing; ''He seemed very angry that Hugo had attacked you''.

''I'm sure he was just concerned about a fellow pupil being attacked'' Rose mumbled out, her blush deepening.

''Hugo was taunting him a lot'' Albus said. ''I'm surprised that he didn't attack Hugo sooner''.

''I'm still going to kill him'' Rose muttered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Lily decided to speak up.

''You know; he was tolerating Hugo's remarks. Sure he was countering them, but he didn't seem to get angry until he realised how badly injured you were'' Lily blurted out.

Albus sighed. ''Badly injured'' Rose said sharply. It wasn't presented as a question, but Albus answered it nonetheless.

''You hit your head on the floor and broke your nose, and got a thin cut across your forehead. They believe you caught your head on a rock'' Albus muttered.

''What!?'' asked Rose, softly. _Oh god. Hugo your arsehole._

''You went face first'' Lily clarified. ''I think Mal- Scorpius knew you would be hurt. He walked over you and checked if you were okay the moment he saw your head was on the floor''.

''I can't believe it all'' Rose muttered. _My brother really did attack me._

''You should have seen it though. I've never seen Scorpius so angry'' Lily said, ignoring Rose's quickly reddening cheeks. ''I got there just as it was over. He argued with McGonagall.

''I didn't know that'' Albus said, surprised.

''McGonagall wanted to get straight to the bottom of what had happened but Scorpius insisted on getting you taken care off first. I don't think he even cared that he'd just attacked the Head Boy'' Lily said. _I'm not using his first name, and I'm not even sneering. He's really gained my respect._ _I can tell Albus feels similarly._

''I didn't know he cared that much'' Rose said softly, sitting up completely, and ignoring both her noticeable blush and the reactions of her two companions at her actions. Thankfully, they tactfully ignored it.

''He's been a lot more kind to everyone this year, with the parties and all. Although I'm surprised that you went'' Albus revealed.

''Scorp invited me'' Rose muttered, suddenly very interested in the freckles on her arms as Lily and Albus shared a knowing look.

''And I'm sorry at the trouble it's caused you'' came a voice. It was quiet – obviously so as not to annoy Madam Pomfrey – but loud enough to carry to Rose's bed. It was obvious that it was Scorpius though, and Rose became _very_ interested in her fingernails.

Scorpius glanced at Albus and Lily as if asking if he could proceed, and when he received nods in return, he sat down beside her.

''I suppose it's a stupid question, but are you okay'' Scorpius began, sitting down.

''I just… didn't think my own flesh and blood would attack me like that'' Rose said, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill. At the moment, she wasn't upset at her physical injuries. It was the principle of being attacked by her own flesh and blood, that had her visibly distraught.

Deciding that being bold was the best course of action here, Scorpius, albeit slightly cautiously, took Rose's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. She looked back at him in surprise.

Ignoring Albus' and Lily's looks of pure shock, Scorpius looked at her. ''Hey. Don't be upset. You've done nothing wrong here. I hope you know that''.

Before she could speak, he held his hand out. ''If anything, it's my fault''.

''How is it your fault. My brother is in the wrong here. Not you. Not any other Slytherin. Not me'' Rose said softly yet adamantly.

''I just feel slightly responsible. You have a cut across your forehead and a broken nose... Scorpius muttered, trailing off.

''Hey. From what I've heard you stood up for me back there. You shouted down Hugo. You jinxed him. You made sure I was okay. You are the hero here. Don't consider yourself the villain'' Rose said softly, holding his hand tighter and squeezing it. ''Thank you''.

''You're very welcome'' Scorpius said kindly. There wasn't an ounce of cockiness or arrogance like he would have had the past few years. _It was so seemingly out of character that Lily and Albus were visibly shocked. Rose doesn't look shocked though._

''I am worried that I struck Hugo though. I basically did the same thing to him that he did to you'' Scorpius said to himself.

Unluckily for him, Rose heard. ''Hugo attacked me when my back was turned like a coward. You attacked him head on'' she spat.

''Rumors say you used a non-verbal stupefy. That's some skill there'' Lily complimented.

''Oh well done Scorp. Couldn't have done it better myself'' Rose smiled, surprisingly proud of him for being able to do that. ''I've read about those, but I haven't been able to master it. You'll have to teach me that''.

''Maybe I will'' Scorpius smirked, glad to see that Rose was fine again.

And at that moment, Lily realised they were in their own little world.

''Oh I think you will''.

''Maybe if you ask my nicer''.

''I think I can persuade you just fine''.

Before Scorpius could respond, he heard Albus fake cough. Both he and Rose turned around quickly, pulled sharply out of the world that contained just them.

''Stop flirting you two'' Albus said, and instantly Rose blushed deeply and looked away. Scorpius also blushed quite heavily, but instead just squeezed Rose's hand again. It was at that point she realised two things: She was still holding his hand and vice versa, and she really didn't mind. _I actually like it. A lot._

''I don't want to spoil the lovely mood that you two have be made'' Albus began, ignoring a sharp glance from Rose, ''but I just have to know what happened in McGonagall's office. I know you've both spoke to her''.

Scorpius took both to mean him and Hugo. He scowled slightly. Being reassured by another squeeze of his hand by Rose. ''We're both getting a weeks' worth of detentions for it''.

''Well that's stupid'' Rose hissed. ''He attacked me. It's doesn't matter that I was down for the count or not. You've done nothing wrong. How dare she-''.

''Ssh…'' Scorpius said softly, rubbing her arm softly and once more squeezing her hand. ''I'll take the weeks' worth of detentions. For getting to knock out Hugo I'd take a month's worth of detentions and still not be angry.

''Really'' Rose smiled.

''He attacked you. Insulted me and my house. While I'm not big on house pride and all he did make some slanderous generalisations, even if they were only hinted at'' Scorpius explained. ''It was a joy to hex him. A few minutes ago, I was worried about how much damage I did to him. Looking back; I probably didn't do enough''. _What a U-Turn I just made. Wow, I really do care about her. Maybe I should..._

Rose made to say something, but Scorpius put his finger to my mouth in an attempt to silence her. ''Our parents are going to be notified, and we as I said have those detentions. Hugo looked really guilty, and to be honest I really enjoyed watching him squirm in his seat''.

''I think the professor's wrong. You may have attacked Hugo, but you were essentially defending me. I personally think you were my hero'' Rose smiled, going as bright as a tomato when she took the executive decision to intertwine their arms together. and blushed when she noticed him move his arm slightly.

''You may be bias there, though'' Scorpius said.

''Oh, I know. But you wouldn't have me any other way'' Rose stated, giving Scorpius a flirty smile before moving slightly over to his side of the bed.

''Oh god, they're going to kiss'' Albus muttered, walking out quickly.

''I guess I should go after him; have fun'' Lily said, winking at Rose and walking out.

Scorpius looked back at Rose and proceeded to reach over her and hug here. ''For a few minutes there, I was really worried''.

''You were right to be'' Madam Pomfrey said. Scorpius, upon realising how close his face was to Rose's, backed off quickly, as Madam Pomfrey came over.

Tactfully ignoring both their blushing faces, Madam Pomfrey began to explain how she'd gotten a bad conclusion and had a nasty cut across her forehead, around her nose. She was angrier at Hugo than she'd ever been, and the knowledge that her parents had been notified hadn't made her feel any better.

 _At least I know my father won't care too much. And once I explain the circumstances he'll congratulate me. And I'm sur-_ Scorpius was taken out of his thoughts by Rose squeezing his hand. The matron had gone.

Scorpius looked deeply Rose, and she at him. And Scorpius decided what he was going to do. _It's not romantic, but fuck it, I doubt she'll care._

''Hey, Rose'' Scorpius said.

''Yeah'' Rose said back, with a soft voice he'd come to love. _Wait, love!_

''I wouldn't want to disappoint Albus, you know'' he said, leaning in close to her.

It took her a second to realise what Scorpius meant, but when it dawned on her, she went bright red, but leaned in.

''Neither would I'' Rose concurred, her lips barely an inch from his. And milliseconds later, she closed the gap.

Her lips crashed into his as she rotated on the bed so she could wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He of course responded instantly, and he felt her smile into the kiss as he wrapped his spare arm around her waist and tightened his grip around her hand. they probably shouldn't off been doing this in the hospital wing. Especially since anyone entering the wing could see them. But neither of them cared, caught up in the intimacy and the passion of it all.

They finally broke for air, and she looked him in the eye for a second. She saw love and care that she hoped was mirrored in her eyes. She guessed it was, because Scorpius barely let the duo have a moments breath before bringing them into a heated kiss. Everything else forgotten

Yeah, she'd had a crap morning.

But she had a sneaky suspicion that the afternoon would _more_ that make up for it.


End file.
